


Finding Home

by inmyfavor



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfavor/pseuds/inmyfavor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Peeta react when he finds out that his sister Madge has brought to their home a homeless, mysterious girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had promised that would post this story until it was finished, well, I couldn't keep that promise. In my defense, I have 5 chapters written. I hope to not keep you waiting much this time.
> 
> This isn't my language although my wonderful beta ct522 does everything in her power to help me in spite that I keep changing tenses or not making any sense in general sometimes.
> 
> Please let me know if you like my story or not. Leave a review, they make my day. And if you feel like it, come follow my boring account on tumblr, it's under the same name: inmyfavor.

It's Friday night and Peeta is all set for the game; popcorns popping in the microwave, beers cooling in the fridge and the apartment for himself. Finally a quiet afternoon in the solitude of home; he knows he has to make the most of it, precisely because on Fridays, his girlfriend and his sister, both, collide in the apartment - that's never a peaceful encounter.

"Oh believe me, I can, and I will!"

"Oh-my-god! I can't even watch. Peeta! PEETA!"

…Aaand there we go.

Not again! Peeta yells in his mind. He wonders if it will ever be a single game in the season, these two don't ruin with their catfight. He is so sick of this.

"Fuck!" he angrily exclaims when the sound of steps gets closer. He wonders if running and hiding will convince them he isn't at home, but he decides that the strong smell of popcorns will give him away right away and Madge will probably end up drinking his beers.

A second option would be to pretend he is deep in the game, so he turns up the volume of the television and remains there, sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, pretending he can't hear a thing.

"Peeta!" the door opens abruptly, hitting the wall hard. He turns his head slowly in that direction. Nice acting Peeta, he tells himself.

"Yes, Glimmer?" He asks to his girlfriend in an overly sweet tone of voice.

She huffs and starts talking in that annoying tone of voice that she has when she is mad. He can't help but relate that voice with one spoiled kid tantrum. He is not that far from the truth, Glimmer is the adored only daughter of a prominent banker and an ex-beauty queen.

"You'll definitely have to move, honey. This can't possibly go on another day."

He is still watching the game, nodding at everything she says, hoping she thinks he is paying attention. He will continue this until the very last moment. Maybe this time he might get to see a goal. But nothing good can last. His sister, who he must admit, is much smarter than his girlfriend, enters the apartment and presses mute on the television. He hits his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Now what?" he asks in exasperation.

"I honestly, can't understand what you are you doing with her. She, she is such a bitch Peeta!"

"Madge," he warns unconvinced.

"Your sister primary mission in this life is to piss me off, she hates me Peeta, you heard it!" And they begin to talk, or more accurately, yell, saying pretty much the same as each time they see each other.

The explanation is very simple. They hate each other's guts.

Peeta and Madge live together on his apartment in Panem on the weekends, she studies in District 12, an hour away from here but she, like him, finds their mother impossible to handle, so, as soon as she can get away from her, she does. That happens every Friday after school. Some Thursdays too when things are rough, she doesn't care about missing some classes, she just needs to get away from the woman.

Madge and Peeta also have two older brothers, the oldest is married and Rye is a mess, he drives everyone in the family crazy. He must be backpacking around Europe right now. Peeta and Madge have always been close, so it's not common for them to argue and Glimmer has become one a constant topic of battle It hurts both of them, they basically have always had the same group of friends and they have worked shoulder to shoulder at the family bakery. They used to think similarly too, hoping for the same things from life.

Madge has always been a bright girl. Her GPA has earned her scholarships to the best universities, but she doesn't really needs one. The best medicine school in the country is in D12, so she stayed there, close to their mother, unfortunately.

Mrs. Mellark set Peeta up with Glimmer. She is the daughter of a millionaire - spoiled, beautiful, and frivolous and everything his mother loves in this world. That's one of the reasons why Peeta is still with her after almost a year. He has never felt approval from his mother before - , she is a tough, angry woman and therefore, he never realized how hungry he was for that approval. Glimmer isn't the woman of his teenage dreams but he is not a kid anymore, and he knows life is not a fairy tale. Glimmer could be a model if she wanted to, and she is willing to try pretty much everything in bed, so Peeta really can't complain.

Madge is rebel and idealistic, she doesn't give a fuck about her mother's approval, maybe because she has always had it. Instead, she loves to challenge her until Glimmer screams in frustration, but Madge truly thinks Peeta deserve much more than the girlfriend he has, that he is not who he used to be anymore. She is mad at him and he knows it, he isn't the way he used to, Madge is a romantic and he can't afford to be that way anymore but the relationship between them is being affected, worsening day after day. Glimmers whining wakes him from his reverie "Peeta, she is feeding the homeless again,"

"Come on Glimm, not this again. Why do you care so much?" He rubs his forehead in frustration.

"Why do I care? Are you serious? Every Friday I come to see my boyfriend and I have to walk over that nasty homeless girl. They are like cats you know, they will never leave if you keep feeding them. Well not you of course, your lunatic sister."

"She is just a girl; I don't think she is much older than us. Only god knows what happened to her. What harm is there in giving her a bit of bread every Friday?" Madge says, ever the kinder one. Peeta doesn't really cares who she takes the bread too.

"Madge has a point. She only comes here on weekends Glimm, it's not really a big deal."

"A Point? God! She said it herself. Imagine the things she has had to live to finish like this? How can you be sure she isn't a murderer? Have you thought she might be dangerous?"

"Now Glimm has a point, sweete," he tells his sister, who just shakes her head. He knows he will not hear the end of this.

"Peet, she smells." Glimmer says like it's the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Of course she smells, you idiot, she can hardly bathe every day like you do." Madge turns around and goes to her room slamming the door.

"I can't believe you didn't defend me." Glimmer pouts.

"God, what else can I do? This is her home too, she pays her share of rent, and she is only feeding her, I really wish you two stop fighting all the time." he says, sighing, exhausted with the situation.

"You're blaming me?" Oh god not again! He thinks.

"Glimm, I am very tired, I think you should go. Call Clove or something. You deserve to have fun and I'm so tired today."

"Want me to help you relax, honey?" she asks seductively while she walks closer to him, following an invisible path on his shoulder with her fingernail. He is convinced there must be something wrong with him because she is truly beautiful and he is young and not really tired but he just doesn't feel like it.

"I just want to get to bed Glimm." She kisses him, licking his lips, tempting him. He almost gives in, decides against it. He takes her shoulders and puts some space between their bodies.

"I will text Clove then, call me if you reconsider." She gives him a quick kiss on the lips and walks to the door. She is gone. Good.

The following Friday is rough. Peeta has to open the bakery, Thresh called in sick and everyone has to work double, having to frost a hundred cupcakes for some girl's party. He regrets not taking his car in the morning because he wanted to breathe fresh air and walk. He is almost home and can tell from a distance they're fighting again. Peeta suddenly wishes he could go back to work. He turns on his heel and walks in the opposite direction of the yelling. However, the discussion appears to have taken on a new dimension and he reluctantly turns around, walking towards the house where the screaming spills out onto the street., "Have you've lost your already lunatic mind? You can't do this!"

"Do you have silicone on your brains too? This is MY house and I can do whatever I want."

"What the fuck is going on now?" Peeta says, with an enormous regret at finally reach his destination.

"She has moved that filthy indigent into your home."

"She, what?" He turns to see Madge seeking confirmation.

"Exactly what I'm saying, honey. I came here to see you and what I found when I came, was your sister taking that dirty girl up the stairs."

He peers up the stairs where, on the last step, her feet fidgeting , is what appeared to be a girl, though it's hard to be sure, giving her appearance. Her clothes are much too big for her small frame; her hair is greasy and, tangled hair and she is so dirty you can't really distinguish the color of her skin. She seems very young but he can't quite tell, her face is covered in dirt and seems to be bleeding. She is looking down, which prevents him from seeing her eyes. He is oddly intrigued by this. It remindes him of when he was painter, he used to pay special attention to people eyes, thinking that, as cliché as it sounds, they reflect more of a person than their whole face and attitude can. He used to spend a lot of time trying to get the exact same color of the eyes of whoever he was drawing. He shakes himself out of his memories.

"She's hurt; I just want to check on her." Madge explains to her brother.

"You'll end up with your body cut into pieces." Glimm yells at Madge. He doesn't like this; he thinks maybe Glimmer is right, for once.

"Madge, you have to realize this is crazy, you can't take this girl inside. She could be dangerous,." He hisses, because he doesn't want the girl to hear.

"So go follow your girlfriend then, this is my house too and Kat is coming in." She says girlfriend in such a vicious way that makes Peeta flinch at the sound.

"Kat?" Glimmer asks.

"My friend obviously," she hisses.

"Peeta, they're friends." Glimmer accuses.

"You can't be serious," he says, trying to reason with her but knowing that at this point, this will be impossible. .

Madge's huge blue eyes start to water with fury and frustration.

Shit. Peeta thinks, knowing what's coming. He has always been a sucker for her puppy eyes since they were kids. He was never able to say no to her.

She snaps at him "You are the one who can't be serious about this, Peeta. What happened to you? You were always the compassionate one. You never refused to help anyone in trouble. Why have you changed so much?" She is in tears now. He knows she is right, he has changed, but that's what maturity is for, right? Dreams never took him anywhere except to his mother blows. He knows Madge sees the world differently because she can do no wrong in their mother's eyes, and if she does, well, it would be Peeta's fault too. His mother will always find a way to blame him, His mother always wanted a daughter, one and only daughter. But Bran came first, she was disconsolate. Then, Rye came second; by the time she knew he was a boy, it was too late for her to have an abortion. The third pregnancy was the last attempt to have their cherished daughter. The previous two were already paying the price of his mother frustrations. When Madge and Peeta came together in her belly, well, he was a necessary asset. Maybe she would have willingly given him up for adoption if his father had allowed it.

"I think you're taking things to the extreme Madge."

"Well, this is my house too, and you and your girlfriend will have to suck it up." She walks up the stairs while Glimmer huffs. He can hear them arguing. Katniss is reluctant to enter the apartment, trying to argue with Madge, telling her that it's fine, she doesn't have to get in but the blond one is not one to take no for answer.

"Kat, we already agreed on this, you're going to let me help you today, please." The girl stares straight into my sister eyes, pleadingly, but Madge leads her into the apartment. The girl seems weak, and stumbles but she doesn't let go of a little bag she is holding. Madge tries to help her on her feet, but in doing so also loses her balance so Peeta runs to help, preventing them from falling down stairs. Glimmer's litany begins again. The girl recoils from his touch and looks in into his eyes with distrust.

She stares at him. He feels nervous all of a sudden. Her eyes are gray, deep and penetrating. They hide immense sadness and a living fire. Apparently she is contemplating if he is trustworthy; it takes a few seconds to figure it out but she must have come to the conclusion that he is because lets him put his hand on her bonny back and help her to the kitchen table while Madge finds her first aid kit. A fuming Glimmer comes behind them, shouting expletives. "So, you're going to let her get away with this?"

"Glimm, please go." He is just too tired and can't believe he is doing this. "I can't take the fights between you two anymore. I'm not happy about it, believe me, but Madge is right, this is her home and you can't intervene this way. Sorry but this is between my sister and me."

She is boiling with rage. "It's unbelievable that a filthy homeless hobo is more important than your girlfriend. Your sister is just doing this to piss me off; she knows I won't tolerate this stinking woman. She wants to break us apart Peeta, can't you see it?"

It's not fair for her to talk this way in front of the girl. Why does Glimmer has to be so rude? "We will talk, trust me, but for now you'll have to leave, Glimm." She takes an indignantly breath and says. "Don't even think about calling me until that dirty girl is out of your house, Peeta Mellark."

"Okay Kat, she's gone. It's alright now." Madge whispers to the girl who looks scared and very out of place. She looks with wild, wide eyes to every corner of the apartment, not feeling comfortable at all.

It's obvious she just wants to leave but somehow Madge's insistence has kept her in place. Peeta studies her. He knows that she is aware of him, watching her every movement. Although he is pretending to watch TV she can't blame him, he reasons with himself; after all, there is no way to know if she is psychotic, suicidal or just unstable. For all he knows, she could be a mutt; ready to strangle his sister without warning.

"Kat, you're full of scratches, and the wound in your arm will become infected if I don't clean it." Peeta wonders how she made those wounds.

His sister amazes him today more than never; she switches into healer mode, cleaning the girl's wounds patiently, whispering soothing words to her when she gasps in pain. When she finishes, she whispers something to the girl and cleans the table, picking the first aid kit. Madge is studying to become a doctor, so it is safe to say she has a little hospital inside that case.

"Now you need to eat something and take a bath." Did he hear her correctly? Is she planning to bathe this girl in his house, in his bathroom? He can't believe his ears. Of course he glares at Madge, but she answers lifting an eyebrow in a challenging way that makes him back down. Madge hands the girl a glass of milk, who drowns it in three gulps. Madge then takes left-overs from the fridge and heats them in the microwave. She finishes within minutes. Peeta is still processing his sister's suggestion of a bath.

The girl looks at him suspiciously but seems confident enough with Madge, who leads her to the bathroom, closing the door behind them. Peeta approaches the door, intent on eavesdropping and ready to jump in in case his sister needs him. However, he thinks better of it and instead goes over to the couch as soon as he hears the water stop falling. It takes a long while for them to come out yet. It's to be expected, giving the state she was in. Peeta hears the bathroom door open and then the door in Madge's bedroom closes. Apparently Madge isn't just checking her wounds, she's letting this girl stay!

Later that night Madge approaches her fuming brother, whispering, "Thanks for supporting me Peeta." He's not sure how to feel about this.. He wishes he could be more like Madge, but that'll get him nowhere in this life.

"I don't think you gave me a choice. You shouldn't be putting us in this situation."

"I'm just trying to help her."

"Where is she, by the way?"

"Asleep. She was exhausted."

"What do you mean asleep? Is she in your room?" he asks her frantically his forehead furrowed in worry.

"Yes, Peeta. Kat is in my room, sleeping in my bed, with my clothes on." She answers to him in a condescending tone that does nothing to calm his insecurities about this situation.

"Are you crazy? She can't stay here."

"And why not? Peeta, she is a sweet girl. I had to work hard to earn her trust. It took a long time for her to accept food from me. You could say we're friends now. She trusts me and I can assure you she isn't dangerous."

"Well, I'm sorry but this is the first I've heard about this strange friend of yours. I knew you were feeding her, not socializing with her. You shouldn't have brought her home. Why don't you find her a shelter or something? Did you really do it to piss Glimmer?" Peeta knows his sister too well to know when she is lying, he looks at her with knowing eyes.

Madge sighs and concedes "I can't deny that watching Glimmer throwing a fit was something I enjoyed immensely. But I would have brought her anyway, Glimmer or not, I care about Kat. I couldn't let her sleep in the street for another day, especially now that she's hurt."

"What happened to her?"

"Someone tried to steal her backpack, she fought back and took some hits."

"Damn, Madge." he exclaims somberly.

"Katniss and I, have been friends for a long time, and indeed, I was planning to take her to a shelter, a private one, but I couldn't resist driving Glimmer crazy, I'm sorry Peeta but she made me so angry with all the names she was calling Katniss. Please don't be mad at me. I don't regret having brought her home, though. " Peeta rubs his forehead, trying to think clearly. He didn't want to be an insensitive prick but this could be dangerous. Madge keeps going "Peeta, you don't know what people suffer on the streets, sometimes even in shelters too. After helping her to bathe and seeing some of her scars, my heart filled with sorrow," she pleads.

"Shit Madge. Why is she living in the streets anyway? Is she an orphan? What's her story?"

"She clams up every time I try to ask her something related to her past in that way. I've been giving her bread for a long time. the first time she just started to walk away, leaving the untouched food on the street, she is so goddamn stubborn and proud. I call her and when she looked into my eyes she just sat there and started eating, when I ask her what kept her to turn and leave that day she told me that my eyes remind her of someone she loved. I started to sit on the street next to her, not really talking. She would scowl at me, but after some time she started to clear a place on the floor next to her, for me. We didn't talk much at first. We just sat together, keeping each other company."

"Madge, she's a homeless girl, you should probably find her parents, maybe she ran away ... I don't know, the range of possibilities of what could have happen to her is infinite but it is definitely not your responsibility."

"I know it's not. I do this because I want to. She is my friend."

Peeta nods, making an effort to understand "What do you even talk about now?"

"I'm usually the talker one but she tells me some things. She asks me about the bread because she has such a sweet tooth, I told her you bake it. I've talked to her a lot about you. I also think it's a matter of time before she tells me what happened. At first she couldn't even tell what day it was, she seemed numb all the time, lost to the world. She has improved so much Peeta, I'm now, more convinced than ever that what Kat needs is a little love and a good friend. Please let me be that to her." She pleads.

"I don't know Madge," he sighs knowing he just agreed and feeling like he shouldn't have "I should call Glimmer before I got to sleep."

"You should probably realize that you deserve someone very unlike her, but you never listen to me so, suit yourself."

Glimmer doesn't answer her phone that night.

The next morning a strange motivation wakes him. Well, saying morning is really not true, he'll always have the schedule of a baker. It's still pitch dark outside. This girl must be starving, he thinks, doesn't matter how angry he is at Madge she looked like she needed food, so he starts to bake some cheese buns and eggs for everyone. If Madge can do something kind for a stranger, so can him. He puts juice on the table, fruit, bread, bacon and coffee in the pot until a coughing gets his attention.

He turns to face her. The air leaves the room as soon as he spots the creature standing next to his sister looking at everything around but him. He is perplexed, finding impossible to relate the dirty and smelly girl from yesterday with the vision before him today. It has to be her though - same height, dark hair and that scowl framing a pair of deep storms that finally turn to where he is, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well after last night's drama, please let me introduce you two properly: Peeta, this is my friend Katniss. Katniss, the flabbergasted guy here, is my twin brother, Peeta."

She nods in acknowledgement, hiding her face from his persistent eyes.

Her hair is not tangled and dirty and doesn't remind him a rat's nest anymore. Instead, it is shiny and silky, pulled into a long loose braid hanging over her thin shoulder. Small, delicate frame; olive skin; plump and chapped lips and then she turns her head up to look at him again, with those stunning gray eyes that stand out even more in today's light than yesterday. She is in pink pajamas, a pair that surely belongs to his sister. He even dares to go too far and describe this girl as beautiful.

She is too thin too, prominent cheek bones. Madge pajamas pants hangs from her hips and the shirt is too big compared to how it fits Madge. Makes Peeta wonders how hungry this girl has been. He feels his heart shrink. He knows that he is making her uncomfortable with his staring but he finds he can't stop. She glares back at him, which finally makes him turn to take the cheese buns from the counter, checking that they've cooled and holds out a plate to her, a silent offer to their guest.

Madge coughs again, looking strangely at him. "Come on Kat, he is my brother, I promise he won't hurt you."

"I made breakfast," he says, feeling suddenly stupid.

"Thank you," she whispers, her voice is a bit hoarse and shy. He reprimands himself instantly for having thoughts about that voice.

Madge sits her at the table. She tells her she can eat as much as she likes. Katniss hesitates at first but as soon as she starts, she begins eating like there's no tomorrow. After a few moments, she realizes two pair of blue pools staring at her and blushes furiously, looking down at her plate. Peeta feels the lack of air in his lungs when he notices the coloring on her cheeks, and he can tell he is making her uncomfortable, but he can't look away.

She eats slowly after that, avoiding eye contact. He regrets it though. Katniss takes a cheese bun, and puts it to her mouth. She gives a small bite moaning involuntarily " You made these?" she asks in awe.

He feels his face burn. That's strange, he thinks, he has never been shy, much less tongue tied. He nods with a wave of pride washes over him as he watches her devouring the cheese bun and reaching out to take another. Its been so long since he baked at home, he normally leaves that for the bakery, especially when someone misses work.

"Yes. I made them." comes his short response, conscious of the questioning look from his sister.

"Madge, I think these are number one," she says in that soft, barely inaudible, tone of voice that makes him lean his head to the side in order to hear her better.

Madge laughs and explains that each time she visited Kat, she tried to bring a new variety of bread for her. They were figuring out which one was her favorite. "I never imagined that your creation was going to be the winner." She turns toward Katniss in explanation. "Peeta created a new recipe for the cheese buns when we were on high school. They were a total success at the bakery. I'm sure you agree now that you've tasted them." Katniss nods timidly.

When they finish eating, Katniss tries to help clear the table and moves to wash the dishes, she falters grabbing the table for balance, the blond one tells her she should rest while she goes out to buy groceries.

Madge is so excited when she gets back, she puts the grocery bag on the counter, while she places things on the fridge claiming she found the perfect solution for Katniss. She says over and over that this has to work. Apparently she came back from the street with an idea, Peeta listens attently while doing paperwork from his place at the kitchen table, somehow he just knows he is not going to be happy about whatever his sister is talking about.

"Kat, get ready, we're going out, I need you to talk to someone." She shouts as she heads into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write, at most, four chapters for this story, but it seems that I will not succeed, it's taking way longer than I thought. I hope to write this the way I want to in not many chapters.
> 
> It will be mostly in Peeta POV (Because I love to pretend I can go into his head) but here is a short one in Katniss POV.
> 
> Thanks to Ct522 for her incredible beta work and patience. And thank you so much for the kudos and comments.

(Katniss)

"Kat, get ready, we're going out, I need you to talk to someone." She shouts as she heads into the room.

"Huh?" Katniss was making herself busy, folding and arranging all the messy clothes on Madge's closet. Wondering how a girl can have so many and thinking how the hell she is in this predicament; why did she have to say yes to anything Madge asks? She knows she is fooling herself, she already knows the answer. It's the resemblance that is almost painful, the same shade of blue, the easy smile and the caring personality.

When Madge appeared in Katniss life, she was ready to run and hide, but the worry in those eyes was so like hers that she couldn't reject her. Katniss doesn't understand why Madge is so keen to help her, she has the charm of a dead slug after all, but she is always there, every weekend. When she finally gather the courage to ask her why only on weekends, it is mostly because she find herself missing her the rest of the week, Madge explain that she was studying in another district to become a doctor, then Katniss lost it.

She was going to be a doctor too! if Katniss hadn't been so selfish, she would still be here today. Madge didn't understand why she was suddenly crying but held her anyway, until the crying relented. That's exactly what she would have done. And that's how a comforting thought came to mind, maybe she sent Madge to her and keeping Madge around would be a way to have her around too. That's why she kept listening to her friend although she puts her through situations Katniss is not ready to handle, yet.

"Wow, you fixed my clothes by color? You are like Peeta." Madge disturb her train of thought, picking Katniss interest.

"He has his closet like this?"

"Yes, mom was especially strict with him and I guess he kept the habit. But he is so tidy it's creepy, like you." She says teasing her friend, hoping she won't take it the bad way.

"I'm a 21 years old homeless, of course I'm creepy." They burst out laughing, that's something Kat can do with Madge, be dark, and sarcastic, and talk about what she would like to do. Being with Madge is like having a little piece of Prim again in her life. Only Prim would reprimand her for her sarcastic ways.

"Ok, you know that job we talked about, the one you think no one is going to give you because you're a homeless girl and all that idiotic crap you are always saying?"

Kat rolls her eyes, sensing where this is going "Well, I found it. You just have to talk to the owner, let's go. Hurry Kat!"

"Hey, hey, wait where is this, what?"

"Is in a bar. That would help you start all over."

"Madge I'm not sure…" she stops her friend mid sentence.

"Bullshit, you are never sure of anything, you said to me once you wanted to start over, and you can now, I figure everything out and your self-pity-party is not going to stop me."

"Why do you do this? I'm just some girl."

"No. You are my friend and I care about you."

"Do you do this for all your friends?"

"I don't have many. And for some strange reason, you are my favorite."

"Must be my sunny personality."

Madge scoffs at this "See, you're even funny."

"I just hate to be in debt." Katniss mumbles.

"Kat, I'm the one who is in debt, you did something huge for me. Don't you remember?"

"I told you, you don't owe me for that."

"I know, I'm not doing this to repay some debt, I care about you, I want you to be good again, to have the life you used to have, if not all the details you don't want to share, at least food and a roof over your head and…"

"Okay, okay, I'll go." She knows she'd be a sucker for that pleading face, every time she look at those eyes, her heart started to ache again and she would say yes to anything to help her stop feeling like this again.

They walk two blocks and soon, they see the sign of the bar, "Victor's" and on the right side another sign that says "Now hiring, just come in, we're not picky". Katniss thinks, Wow, my friend must have some great expectations for me. Can't really blame her though.

Madge pushes the door, and they walk inside of the bar. It seems, pretty old and dark, probably because it isn't open yet It's still too the back of the place, behind the bar is a man, pouring liquid from a bottle on a glass and drowning spots them while he drinks, although he don't stop t until the glass is empty and sets it down hard on the bar.

"Well, what do we have here?" The middle age man gestures for them to come closer. As they walk, the girls notice he expels an aroma that tells them this isn't his first drink of the day. He eyed them suspiciously, Katniss finds herself scowling at him.

"Are you going to glare at me or are you going to tell my why the hell are you in my bar so early?" Katniss finds the way he smells, talks, eyes her, and pretty much everything about this guy annoying. Madge introduces herself and indicates the man that they are here looking for a job.

"I only need one waitress. Which one of you wants the job?" He begins to pour another drink on his glass.

"That would be me." Katniss mumbles. The man scrutinizes her; she finds this very uncomfortable and decides to challenge him with a scowl.

"And what's your name sweetheart?"

"My name is Katniss," she says while she extends her hand to the man, visible annoyed for the endearment, he shakes hands with her, smirking.

"Are you legal? You seem pretty young. I need over 21, this is a bar sweetheart." . She knows she looks too young and her prominent cheek bones don't help her case right now.

"Yes I am." Yes says through clenched teeth. She doesn't understand what is with this man that frustrates her so much, Perhaps be the satisfaction she can see in his gray eyes whenever she glares at him.

"I hope you know what you're doing because I don't have time to teach, girl."

"I used to work as a waitress before." She answers curtly. The man is running short in questions but he notices this girl is easy to rile up and that's a sport he is fond off. For the first time in weeks, he is having something close to fun.

"May I ask where?"

"Um, I don't think you know the place, it's in another District."

"So you must know pretty much what to do, except that this is a bar, how old are you anyway?"

"I'm twenty one." He rubs his chin while he keeps watching her suspiciously.

"You seem familiar to me. I don't think you are a regular don't you?"

She laughs bitterly, of course he knows her, but he will never remember her, Katniss does though, she had helped him to his feet twice so he can go home when was is out of the bar wasted and stumbling and hitting himself with the walls, bathed in his own vomit. Who would remember something in that state? Not to mention she must look quite different with clothes that actually fit her and without the dirt on her face. "No, I'm not a regular, trust me." He scrutinizes her again.

"Why is Blondie here, do you need a babysitter?" She puts her hand on her hips and bites her bottom lip. She thinks working here is not going to be such a good idea after all. So she decides to not take more of this man attitude.

"No, of course I don't need a babysitter. And her name is Madge, she already told you that. Do you need a hearing aid?" She is surprised by the man outburst, he laughs hard at this.

"I like you sweetheart, you've got spunk."

Katniss can feel her scowl deepening until Madge elbows her, she tries a tight smile.

Haymitch asks her some more questions about what she can do. She answers him a few smart ass remarks, knowing the odds for him to hire her are not in her favor anymore but she finds the man so annoying that Katniss just can't help herself.

"Well sweetheart, every bit of sense in my brain is telling me you have way too much of an attitude to manage this work. But you're lucky I never listen to what my brains say. I want you here, tomorrow at six and I like punctual."

The girls know they are dismissed when he gives them his back and serves himself another glass of white liquor. Madge is beaming like a mad woman and Katniss can't help the corners of her mouth to turn upwards, just barely. They're almost at the door when Haymitch calls "I know we've met before, you're not fooling me sweetheart!"

He gives Katniss the vibe that he won't stop until he finds out. It's not like she is ashamed of where she comes from but she fears he won't hire her and suddenly she feels a pinch of excitement to explore this new opportunity.

Madge hugs her when they are out of the door, squeaking and jumping in excitement.

On the way back Madge talks excitedly about the new job, the clothes she should wear, the customers she can meet and the whole new world of opportunities that will be open to her because now, she has a new beginning in front of her.

Katniss sports her trademark scowl all the way back to Madge's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know your thouths.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ct522 for her wonderful beta work and the awesome person she is.

That afternoon Peeta finds the girls sharing a bucket of chocolate ice cream over the kitchen table. "We are celebrating!", Madge says smirking at him. Katniss flushed cheeks and Madge twinkling eyes make Peeta think they we having a good time; he wondered if it would be okay for him to join them and find out what put that spark in her eyes but something keeps him distant.

"Come on, before there's nothing left," Madge gestures him to join, bringing the bucket of ice cream to an empty place on the table is, just next to Katniss.

He doesn't know what to do. If he sits with them, it would send the message to Madge that he approves what she is doing having Katniss in their home and he is not about to do that anytime soon. He declines the offer, wondering why that simple decision weighs so much on him

As soon as the ice-cream is over and the girls lock themselves into Madge's bedroom, doubts claud Peeta's mind again, Are they doing the right thing? Should he stand up and tell Madge NO for a change? Peeta hopes a few drinks help him to get rid of all this new unwelcomed thoughts that he doesn't quite know how to handle. He decides to see if Finnick is free that night. He also calls Glimmer in case her tantrum is over by now and if she wants to join them, secretly hoping she is still pissed.

He and Finnick decided on their regular bar. Peeta is focused on removing the label from the bottle, until he feels a sudden pain on his shoulders "Fuck dude, what's wrong with you today?" Finn asks.

"What's wrong with me? Why did you hit me?" I say in irritation as Finnick gawks at me.

"Because you missed the two chicks flirting at us ass."

"What?" He demands raising his hands in exasperation, still mad for the punch.

"Those two hot chicks where throwing her panties at us and you didn't even blink in their way. Are you telling me you really didn't feel me bump you?"

"Well I felt them but… I guess I was distracted." Peeta sighs, having no choice than recognize.

He indeed, saw the girls; it wasn't uncommon for Finn to flirt with whoever crosses paths with him, so it wasn't an uncommon sight. Finnick is too handsome for his own immature good, and apparently woman find his red hair and tall complexion irresistible. His playful nature helps too, or at least, that's what he is always saying. He is not normally a cheater but Glimmer often breaks up with him often, especially whenever he says no to something she asks; so there's been a few times when he takes advantage of the situation while it lasts, although is really more common for Peeta to be Finnicks wingman. "Is everything alright?" Finnick asks in concern.

They have been best friends since day one on college, roommates at first, but Peeta moved out as soon as he could. It was better for him, he was getting tired of not being able to enter his own room because there was a sock on his door knob everyday, that was finnick signal to indicate that he was "busy" with some girl. Sometimes more that one time per day. It's not that Peeta doesn't have luck in that department but he just doesn't share Finnick obsession on the subject.

"Is this about Glimmer?"

"She broke up with me." Peeta nods so Finn thinks it is. He is not in the mood to explain the strange situation at home just now; after all, he went out to forget about it.

"Again?" Finnick mockingly, Peeta throws a warning look in his direction.

"Wow, I didn't realize she actually matters to you." He says raising his hands in mock surrender. The gesture gets Peeta attention.

"What's that supposed to mean? We've been together for over six months now."

"Hey! Don't get pissed at me. She is hot and everything but she doesn't seem like, I don't know, the right one for you."

"Have you been talking to Madge recently?" Peeta questions .

Finn laughs "She still hates her?"

"Man, you have no idea." He slouches in the chair. Finn shakes his head amused and turns toward the waitress to ask for another round of drinks t . She brings them for free,leaning toward Finnick, showing him more cleavage. Peeta can guess by now who he's taking home tonight.

Peeta returns to his and Madge's apartment, he fidgets a little with the key on the doorknob because the fatigue of the day is starting to hit him like a brick to the head. He finally opens the door, and finds his sister on the couch "Hey you, can't sleep?" He greets.

"I was waiting for you. I hope you're not drunk because I need to talk to you."

"No, I'm not. I only had a couple of beers. What's going on?" He furrows his brows questioningly.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kat, now that she is sleeping."

"Okay," he answered slowly and sits next to Madge; noticing she is tapping her fingers nervously over her legs. "I'm listening."

"Well, I think I'm going to start with the beginning."

"That's usually the best place to start anything," he teases.

"Shut up, you dick."

"Why are you so anxious about? Tell me. It can't be that bad."

"Promise not freak out?"

"Madge," he warns "I'm tired and I have to open the bakery tomorrow . Just whatever it is, please say it already."

"Okay, just so you know I'm very thankful that you allowed Katniss to stay here , giving the circumstances, and I also wanted you to know that she is ready to get her life back on track. She got a job today, in a bar, and she just needs a little support, the bar is really close, exactly midpoint from here and the bakery, you know? It belongs to that old man, Abernathy."

"That's great news, I'm happy for her." He thinks for a moment "Is she really in the condition to work? I mean she looks like she is about to faint, she is so skinny and..."

"She is stronger than she looks Peeta." Her sister cuts him off mid sentence. "I bet she will handle this job perfectly now that she has food on her belly and a place to rest properly." Peeta raises a questioning brow at his sister at her last statement, something tells him he is not going to like what she has to tell next.

"I wanted to tell you, well more like I'm begging you to let her stay here until she can afford a place on her own. Please."

She can't be serious right? She spoke so fast he is sure he misunderstood something.

Peeta was happy about this girl, well, Katniss finding a better panorama for her life but this is just too much, he can articulate his sentences correctly "Madge you can't possibly be serious about this. How can you expect…? We don't know her."

"I do. Trust me."

"No you don't. Normally, there is a reason why someone lives on the streets and maybe I'm being a biased idiot but no, definitely not. I'm drawing a line here." Madge pulls out her secret mortal weapon and lets her eyes start to water.

Needless to say that on sunday, when Madge has to go back to school, Katniss and Peeta are saying goodbye to her at the door.

As soon as Madge is out of sight, Peeta walks to his room; he can feel Katniss walking slowly behind him.

He knows an awkward week is ahead from them. Katniss seems so at ease when she is with Madge and as soon as he pokes his head Katniss clamps up, he can tell how uncomfortable he makes her feel and he actually doesn't quite knows how to act around her. So the feeling must be mutual

"Peeta?" She calls him, her voice sounds unsure, wavering. He stops death in his tracks, surprised that she is addressing him, and even more surprised for the sound of his name on her lips.

He turns to face her slowly, noticing the she is biting her bottom lip and that action doesn't seem to help the annoying flutter in his belly "Yes?" He responds curtly.

"I know how awkward this has to be for you and I really wanted to thank you for letting me stay." He turns away again, after nodding, clenching his jaw because he indeed is mad at himself for having been persuaded. He tries to reason with himself what a good action this is, and that it's Madge's home too, but the mix of emotions this situation awakens in him is really unsettling.

Katniss calls him again. He doesn't turns to face her this time, not until she finishes her sentence.

"I really need this right now; otherwise I wouldn't be intruding in your life this way. I feel terrible about it, but I can't think of another way. I promise you won't even notice I'm here. I will save all my tips and as soon as I have my first paycheck, I'll find a place."

He involuntarily turns to see into her graphite colored eyes, he finds himself studying them. They radiate honesty, and that fire that gets to him. He shakes his head intending to break a spell."Its okay Katniss, we will figure this out." She nods and goes to Madge's room.

Katniss bunkers in Madge's room for the rest of the day. Peeta can't hear a sound, he wonders if she is really there.

Not much he can tell about her whereabouts in the subsequent days. When he wakes up she is still asleep when he is back from the bakery, she already left to the bar. He knows she is avoiding him, by leaving earlier, sparing herself the awkwardness to be around him and its okay, really, is not like he wants her to be around, he is noticing because it is his home, he has to know what is going on under his roof.

And at night, she is so quiet he really can't tell when she is back.

They get to the end of the week this way.

Madge is home on Friday but this doesn't make the situation different "Did you miss me?" she asks throwing herself to his brother arms the next morning.

"Terribly," he says sarcastically.

"You're horrible. Did you behave with my guest? How did that go? How is she?"

"Yes. Better than I originally thought. And she seems good to me."

"Good, so will you let her stay longer?"

"Madge!"

"Oh come on Peeta, you can't possibly believe she has what is necessary to settle down in one week. Let her start fresh, let her save some money, I don't care that she uses my room or my clothes, in fact, you have to help me with my suitcase, it's too heavy for me. I brought everything I'm not going to use anymore so she doesn't need to spend money buying clothes." Peeta doesn't understand how his sister is the way she is with the mother they have, she is open, caring and sensitive, everything that was missing at home. He agrees reluctantly, again, assured by Madge that it will only be for a short time.

Next day Peeta wakes up early, is his day off but he can't sleep anymore. He is so used to baker's hours. He did breakfast for the three of them but he guessed the girls would wake up late based on Madge's giggles in the wee hours of the night, so he doesn't wait for them to start eating. He almost let the food in his mouth drop when he saw them coming to the kitchen. Katniss was wearing shorts, well, Madge too but who he didn't give a damn. Turned out Katniss had legs and they are to die for. This girl just kept surprising him. Peeta swallowed hard,trying to look anywhere else besides her legs. He succeeded but no thanks of his willpower; and Madge's raised eyebrow at him.

Breakfast was amenable, Madge and Peeta did most all of the talking but sometimes Katniss smiled at something they said, chuckling when Peeta mocks his sister and slapped his arm, so he pursued that task, looking to Katniss every time he gets a punch.

Sometimes their eyes meet and Katniss quickly looks away; but Peeta can't stop himself from looking in her direction, other times she isn't the one watching Peeta, is Madge looking intently at her brother, questioning him. She can tell Peeta is on to something and Peeta can tell he is just been caught.

As soon as Madges leaves on Sunday, the house returns to silence. Katniss avoids him, so he is totally surprised both,by the fluttering on his belly and the note he finds on the kitchen table when he is at home after work next Thursday.

Peeta:

I know I promise to save all of my tips but I needed to reciprocate in some sort for what you agreed to do for me. I can't cook so I hope you like Chinese.

K

Peeta finds himself reading the note with the cute, sloppy handwriting over and over again the .

He is awake at midnight when Katniss gets home but he can't find it in him to leave his room and thank her. Another option comes to mind.

Before leaving to the bakery he decides to leave some pancakes for her, she is still too slender, he reasons. But he wonders why his hand trembling uncontrollably when he writes a note for her behind the plate.

Katniss:

You didn't need to do that but I do love Chinese. Thank you.

I hope you like pancakes.

P

He can't really place the moment in which he draws a Katniss flower at the bottom of the note. It's been so long since he drew anything.

Something snaps in him with the apparently insignificant draw, Peeta never gets to work that day, spending the afternoon painting. He dropped his most cherished hobby a few years ago after the accident, deciding his mother was right, you can't make a living out of drawings. You could never earn too much money, she told him. He needed to stop dreaming and put stupid wishes and dreams aside.

He refused to be a failure. He would never give his mother that satisfaction. So, on the day he took that decision, Peeta put his brushes and paints inside the closet, although the masochist in him kept his empty canvass in front of his bed, in his former favorite place to paint, next to the window, where the light was just right, probably as a reminder of what he used to love.

But he founds himself rummaging through his closet, Peeta had to took out his paints and brushes and start mixing colors. When he took a step backwards to see his work finished; the sight scared the living daylights out of him.

Her long, dark braid resting over her shoulder, slender neck, upturned nose, plump lips and those incredible iron eyes stared at the space. His skin erupted in goose pumps. Why was he drawing this girl? Damn. Why the hell was he drawing again? He got in this flux state he used to love when he dedicated his afternoons after dinner to draw and he wasn't really aware of what he was painting. Of course Madge was in the picture too, laughing at the kitchen table the way he'd found the two friends that Saturday morning. But why on earth?

He abruptly put everything away, frightened at the possible meaning of this actions. He was even more surprised when, peering at the clock, he spent hours in his room without noticing. He didn't put his paintings and brushes in the closet again. He'd also forgotten about calling Glimmer.

That night. an agonizing screams wakes Peeta up. He runs to the living room, disoriented by sleep, thinking someone had entered the apartment. But as soon as he realized where the screams were coming from, he runs to her door, he doesn't dare to open it but he listens behind. Katniss was sobbing repeating "Prim" over and over again, begging whoever she was dreaming about, to please not die. Peeta then, dared to knock softly but she didn't answer, he opens then, just a little to be sure everything is okay. Respecting her privacy,he stands there by the door until she starts waking up, breathing fast; she touches her face damp with tears and then turns to him, finally noticing there.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were fine." He says, hoping she is still too disoriented by sleep to realize his state of undressed, disheveled hair, shirtless and in boxers' briefs. She wasn't more covered than him, though but as soon as he notices he turns around.

Still coming back from her dream. "It was a nightmare," she mumbles in a hoarse voice.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. This was one of the bad ones. I'm sorry to wake you."

"Don't worry about that. Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it will help."

She nods"Do you ever have nightmares?" She asked, her voice still hoarse.

"Not really, I always have the same one and it isn't frequent. Do you have them a lot?"

"Yeah. Almost every night, there are some worst than others, though. What is yours about?" she asks rubbing her eyes.

"It's very flurry. It's like I found something or someone and for a while is a nice dream but I suddenly lose this thing and everything becomes scary and anguished, I wake up with my heart pounding, damped with sweat. I don't really understand it, but I've have it since forever."

She studies him, intently, contemplating his answer. She woke up in the same state than him but she knew exactly what she is losing in her dreams and why. He asks her the dreaded question "What are yours about?"

She pales and her lips trembling, she is about to tell him she can't answer that question but something in his gaze makes her act differently and she responds with trembling lips "About my little sister."

So Prim is her sister, he thinks, he shouldn't ask but he can't stop himself "Is she dead?"

"Yes she is." Is a whispered response, she isn't crying or sobbing but he can't tell the profound pain that answer provokes He nods and tells her how sorry he is, he leaves to his room wondering what could have happened to Prim.

The shape of her legs tangled in the sheets, and her shoulder leaning out her big t shirt under the dim moonlight plagues his dreams that night.

Not giving more thought to the reason why, he finds himself frustrated that week. It doesn't matter how much he rushes to finish his chores at the bakery, she is already gone when he gets home. Apparently she is more keen to avoid him since that night.

When Madge is back on Friday, and she insists on paying a visit to Katniss at the bar, claiming that it's been a long time since they were out for fun, she calls Finnick and her friend from District 12, Johanna.

That afternoon Peeta taps his fingers anxiously waiting for Madge to be ready. He'll never understand what takes her so long. "Please Madge, I've been waiting forever. It's only an informal bar."

"Ditto."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why are you so anxious? It's just a night with friends at an informal bar, right?"

"I'm anxious about anything is just that you've taken enough time."

"Yeah sure, I guess I'm paranoid for assuming it's because you can't wait to see her."

"Who the fuck are you talking about? Are you in lunatic mode again?"

"I don't think so. I'm talking about the pretty grey eyed girl living with us, you know? The one that you can't take your puppy eyes away for more than two seconds."

"Gosh, you really are delusional. And now she is living with us?" Peeta dismisses her but this only makes Madge laugh without giving an answer, irritating him even more.

When they get to the bar Peeta stops dead in his tracks. Finnick is already there. Of course the asshole has to be after Katniss. He is flashing his dimples at her and Peeta is praying to the highest deities that she will be the only woman on the face of the earth to be immune to Finnick Odair charms; he studies the exchange from afar.

Crap, he is playing all his moves, Peeta thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thans for reading and for the kudos.  
> Please review, it means so much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand thanks to Ct522 for her wonderful beta work and edits.

When they get to the bar Peeta stops dead in his tracks. Finnick is already there. Of course the asshole has to be after Katniss. He is flashing his dimples at her and Peeta is praying to the highest deities that she will be the only woman on the face of the earth to be immune to Finnick Odair charms; he studies the exchange from afar.

Crap, he is playing all his moves, Peeta thinks.

Finnick hands Katniss his phone number, Peeta can't really be sure of what's going on from where he is standing but he knows his friend like the back of his hand. Katniss just keeps staring at the piece of paper. Peeta feels his stomach dropped, dreading her reaction. He can't believe his eyes when she hands him the card back. The corners of Peeta's mouth lift involuntarily, and he can't control the gesture any more when he hears Katniss say:

"Um, what do I want this for?" She frowns. Man, she really has no idea, is it possible to be that oblivious?

"So you can call me whenever you want, I will always come to you." It's definitely not a common sight to watch someone immune to the Odair smile; even Madge had a massive crush on Finn when she meet him.

Peeta regrets with all his heart he couldn't take a picture of Finnick flustered face right now. It's totally a Kodak moment.

Katniss insists in giving back the card. Finnick clearly doesn't know what just hit him; he doesn't even reacts to Peeta's palm landing hard on his back.

Katniss spots him and gives him a tight, almost imperceptible smile. He wonders how many times he'll have to hit Finn to see that almost smile again. Madge doesn't skip a bit. She challenges Peeta with a look and he knows, she is referring to their previous argument.

"Katniss, this douche trying to charm your pants is my brother's best friend, Finnick Odair. Finn this is my lovely friend, Katniss." Finnick leans to kiss Madge's cheek, then intends to take her hand, with the clear intention of kissing her knuckles but Katniss snaps it away. Peeta and Katniss eyes meet again; she gives him a shy "Hi Peeta," that melts him for some mysterious reason.

"Hey sweetheart, I don't remember hiring you to the PR department or was I drunk?" Katniss boss, Haymitch yells at her from his table.

"Hard to say old man, you're always drunk."

He laughs hard at Katniss remark "I like you sweetheart."

Peeta watches Katniss work in a trance, not paying attention to Finnick's adventures despite the uncontrolled laughter of his sister.

Katniss is in charge of their table and Finnick manages to make her laugh from time to time with his shenanigans. Peeta sees another point in her favor, it is rare for girls not to fall at Finns feet, especially when he works as hard as he is now.

"You must be the prettiest waitress that I have ever seen, sweetheart." It usually doesn't matter in the slightest if Finnick uses the most cheesiest, lame pickup lines, he only has to flash his dimples and that's pretty much it.

Madge and Peeta are having a wonderful time watching the chaos crossing Finnick's face when Katniss doesn't give a damn about his dimples and just rolls her eyes at him with an unimpressed "Huh" or a "Figures."

"Okay, that's it. They warned you about me, right?" Finnick asks unable to control his frustration for another second.

Katniss raises her eyebrows "They told me about w…? I don't know what you are talking about, is this another pick up line or something?" Everyone laughs, even Haymitch from where he is serving drinks.

"You warned her!" he turns to Madge, accusing her with his index finger. Madge explodes in laughter shaking her head "That's why nothing is working."

"I swear, I didn't!" Madge says between bursts of giggles.

"Do you want another beer or not?" Katniss asks to the red haired guy who is apparently getting to her nerves.

"Where did you met? I haven't heard of her before." The air is thick with anticipation now. None of those present know what to say about their uncommon situation. They take turns looking at each other until Madge saves the day. Not needing to lie.

"She saved me from a dick head one night I was leaving a bar in a not very good condition. We've been friends since." Peeta tenses, he didn't know this and he always has been a little overprotective of his sister. Sensing the tension in the air, Finn asks Katniss for a beer and another round of nachos.

As soon as Katniss turns to get Finnick's order, she hears a round of "About time Jo!" or "Couldn't you get a little later?"

"Marvel wouldn't let me leave the bed; I came as soon as I exhausted him." She turns to see to who are they yelling at and freezes is a petite brunette, with dark, spiky hair and almond big eyes. Johanna Mason.

"Marvel? Did you broke up with Thresh? What happened?" Madge asks the brunette.

"Nothing happened to him. We have a very open relationship honey." Johanna places her purse on the back of her chair before sitting and then is when she spots her. She gives a deep look, making her big brown eyes even bigger. She tilts the head forward, completely still all of a sudden. Jo moves in slow motion as if afraid to speak her name, but she finally finds her voice and asks in a whisper"Katniss?"

Katniss is motionless, her hands begin to tremble and all trace of color left her face. Their friends watch the exchange in perplexed silence.

Johanna walks to her, taking a closer look of the girl."Are you okay?" She asks breathless, "Of course you are okay, you obviously work here." She shoves Katniss by the shoulders and yells "Fuck brainless! I thought you were dead, you scared the shit out of me!" The petite brunette is out of herself, tears rolling down her cheeks, her face red. Peeta stands up impulsively from his chair. Katniss remains still, is obvious she is can't move.

The surprise for everyone is even stronger when Johanna pulls Katniss into a fierce hug and begins to cry uncontrollably over her shoulder. Katniss eventually reciprocates the hug and starts crying also.

That's when Haymitch appears in scene "Sweetheart, you and your weird friend are making a scene," he says taking her by the shoulder, leading her somewhere "Why don't you go to my office and cry all this shit out in private."

That's what they do.

Madge asks if she can join them, Katniss extends her trembling hand for her in acceptance.

Peeta stands up despite Finnick's attempts to keep him on the table, he is unable to sit there and wait so he walks after them.

"I don't understand, what happened to you? I honestly thought that the earth opened a hole and swallow you." Johanna asks.

"I had to leave," Katniss whispers.

"Obviously." Johanna's eyes waters again.

"Jo, I'm sorry but I had to."

"He went into psycho mode looking for you, you know?"

"I bet he did." Madge rubs both her friends backs in soothing circles, listening to the exchange, Peeta from her place at the door, where he still remains unnoticed, has his mind full of questions. "I couldn't handle it, or him. I'm so sorry Jo."

"Are you okay? Really okay? I was worried sick because I didn't think you could take care of yourself in the state you were."

"I couldn't but I'm on it now." Johanna considers what Katniss says, her almond eyes show that she doubts the truth behind that statement.

"Jo please don't tell him where I am." Katniss pleads.

"He has a right to know."

"Please Jo."

"I won't, for now, and only because I'm sure you would run away again if I tell him, but it's not fair Katniss, he needs to know."

Johanna focuses on the blond girl behind Katniss, "Why are you with her?" She asks gesturing with her fingers between the two of them, her eyes in a silent accusation.

"She is staying with me."Madge answered.

"You didn't say anything." Jo chastises.

"How I was supposed to know you knew each other?"

"You're right. I'm sorry. I have so many questions."

"Welcome to the club." Madge answers.

Katniss mutters a question "How is she? Mom?" Madge begins to wonder why she was on the streets if she has a mother but the answer comes quickly.

"The same." Katniss nods, accepting the answer.

"She asks for me?"

"No, honey. I'm sorry." Katniss nods again, holding back her tears. "She is still unresponsive most days, and when she isn't, well, you know how she can be."

"How can you be taking care of her? You only work here on weekends." Johanna inquires.

Madge stutters so Kat must feel the need to explain the situation.

"I was in a shelter Jo, until things went pretty bad there, a new guy came and… and he started to mess with me, he was upset about my nightmares, wouldn't let him sleep, so I leave, I was on the streets for a while until Madge took me in her place, for now."

"What do you mean for now?"

"I have a job now; I'll start looking for a place to stay."

"You can stay with us, until you can support yourself or for as long as you want." The girls eyes pop open, startled to see the blond guy peering at the door frame, it's obvious he was eavesdropping. Madge jumps into his arms and kisses his cheek. He listened to pretty much everything, totally incapable of staying at the table, not minding Finnick's attempts for him to stay. He had to come see what was happening, if she was okay.

Katniss looks incredulous at him, astonished "You don't need to do this."

"I don't need to, but I want to."

His blue eyes bore into hers, she moves slowly towards him and kisses his cheek too "Thank you," she tells him softly. He feels the earth moving under his feet at the contact, suddenly feeling really dizzy. He wonders when he become such a light weight.

Katniss cleans her eyes with the back of her hands and leaves the office claiming she has to go back to work but before she leaves Haymitch office, she gives a hug to Johanna and begs her "Please, don't tell him where to find me."

"I won't, for now." Jo says and it sounds like a warning.

Katniss nods in acceptance and leaves the room looking worried. Peeta feels his forehead damp with sweat when he turns to affront the other brunette in the room. Threatening him with her walnut eyes..

"You better take good care of her. I'm planning to be around, Mellark." He feels specially annoyed by and Madge's amused expression.

The night isn't the same after, Johanna is thoughtful and Katniss clumsiness has left Haymitch without a pair of vessels. "Sweetheart, I honestly think you should call tonight a night." Katniss is so ashamed of her lousy performance tonight that she lets the sweetheart past. "If I were you, I would ask the guy you have had hypnotized all night to take me home." Peeta feels his cheeks burn all the way to his neck when he listens the exchange.

"He isn't looking at me." Katniss snaps at the man.

"I didn't say who, sweetheart, but apparently you are well aware of who I'm talking about." Haymitch answers, enjoying her flusterness a little too much. "In case you don't, because you can be very obtuse sometimes, I'm talking about Blondie over there."

Katniss quickly turns to find that Peeta is aware to the exchange, feeling his face still burning into flames. Katniss opens and closes her mouth like a fish out of the water, Peeta guesses she looking for a smart ass remark that never comes to her mind.

Peeta receives a similar interrogation by Finn who has never seen him this way with anybody, specially his girlfriend.

"She isn't my girlfriend anymore, she broke up with me."

"Whatever, that's old news. I'm asking you about the scowling queen over there."

"Don't call her that."

"So you do like her."

"No, I don't."

"Of course you do and what's wrong with that? She is hot!"

"Yes I Know she is, it's just that…"

"Yeah, go ahead, find a way to fool yourself again, you know too well how to do that."

"I will ignore you until you decide to make sense again." he knows is a childish answer but he really couldn't think in anything else to answer. Besides he really isn't making any sense.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and please, please leave a comment, I'd love to know what works for you, and what doesn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss screaming bloody murder from the other side of the wall is driving Peeta insane with worry. It has been this way since she saw Johanna two days ago.

Enough of wandering outside her bedroom chewing his nails to bits, he'll dare to enter her room this time. Well, Madge's room.

Thanks to the moon's dim light in the bedroom, Peeta can see Katniss thrashing on her bed, her sheets wrapped around her legs and her wrinkled pained expression glistening by sweat, tears or both. He feels like touching her would be overstepping his boundaries, so he decides to lean close to her and softly say that she is safe now. She calls after someone named Gale, and begs for her daddy to please not die. He wants nothing more than hold her so hard that he fix her broken pieces, as cliché as it may sound, well, that's what he wishes.

He knows Katniss mother is alive from what he overheard in her conversation with Johanna, and he wonders if this Gale is the childhood friend she was talking about and what the hell happened to him. A chat with Jo is mandatory.

She calls Katniss later that day, and Peeta tries to listen. He knows his behavior is kind of stalkerish, but he only gets Katniss' short responses and scowls, he is worried, and curious. Actually, so fucking curious. Sometimes he is almost sure she ends up crying during those calls.

So, he locks himself in the bakery office and pays Johanna Mason a call. As soon as she recognizes him, her tone of voice changes dramatically, profound worry replacing her sarcastic demeanor.

"Is she alright?"

He tries to reassure her that Katniss hasn't run away again and she is still keeping her cool.

"So why the hell are you calling me then, Mellark?"

"I have some questions…about her."

"I bet you do." There's that tone of voice…

"Listen Jo, she has nightmares, they sound awful, painful and they scare me to death. I don't know what to do, she screams some names and I wonder who they are, too."

"You know it's not my place to tell. She will kill me if I do." And then she mutters, "She still has those, huh? They're scary aren't they?"

He nods although he knows she can't see him. "You know about them?"

"Please, I've almost got a degree in Katniss-nightmares."

"I just want to help her," Peeta says weakly.

"Yeah, Blondie, you want to help her so you can get into her panties."

"What? No, I'm not." He responds affronted.

"Okay, okay, whatever, don't get your boxers in a twist. What happened to Katniss, it's her story to tell, but when you are ready to cut the crap and accept that you have a severe case of woo-woo eyes and my friend is the one to blame, maybe, and I repeat, maybe I'll give you some information about her."

"You're out of your mind Johanna…okay, what kind of information?"

"Like, I don't know, random things, how she used to be, you know, before. Whatever you want to know, except for nightmare-related kind of crap."

"This is blackmail."

"Whatever. Just say it, I'm lusting for Katniss Everdeen, I can't stop myself from ogling her…" her, mocking him, even making voices in the most unashamed way, as usual, is getting just so fucking annoying.

"Just shut up, Johanna," he barks as he hangs up on her. He is not about to give Johanna freaking Mason the satisfaction of embarrassing him every opportunity she has. He goes to his room to draw, read, anything to make himself busy. He can't tell in what precise moment he throws the brushes away in anger and resignation and grabs the phone again.

It's astounding how completely different Glimmer and Katniss are. Katniss has only had one boyfriend, but not for lack of opportunities, as Johanna says, and Peeta has no doubts, the girl is stunning. Katniss was always shy and she had her hands full being the caretaker of her little sister Primrose. That's when Johanna felt she was giving more information than she thought she should and stops talking about that.

"Why was she taking care of her sister? What happened to her parents?"

"Katniss' father is dead, that's all I'll say for now." Peeta rubs his forehead with his palm, in frustration for not being able to pry more information from Jo.

"I want to tell you something else, Blondie. It's about her nightmares and I'm going to share it with you because if they are a little like they used to be she is going to need all the help she can get. Be especially careful when she screams Prim's name, those used to be the worse ones. Sometimes after one of those she couldn't get out of bed for days. If something like that happens call me right away. That will have to do for now, Mellark."

"Thank you, and could you please be discreet about what you forced me to confess?"

"I won't say anything. For now your secret is safe with me. But Peeta…" She sounds menacing and she never, ever calls him by his given name so he already knows what she is going to say and he doesn't let her finish.

"I won't Jo. I would never hurt her intentionally."

"Good. Because you know me and there are some things that I prefer to take care of, with an axe." Peeta grimaced at Jo's implication.

Peeta walks to the kitchen for a glass of water a couple of days after his call to Johanna; wondering what he will need to do to sleep a full night. If it's not a nightmare that wakes him, it could be any noise outside or simply that he just cannot sleep. This night it's the rain. Still rubbing his eyes with his hands he sees a shadow by the window. He comes a little closer to make sure it's not that ugly cat Madge lets in sometimes or that he isn't stilI half asleep.

It's Katniss. She is there on the couch, apparently watching the rain fall, arms around her bare legs, her head resting on her knees. Hair loose and damp, she must have taken a bath recently. It's four a.m. and Peeta didn't hear the water running in the bathroom, and that would be odd with this apartment's thin walls and Peeta's light sleep so he gets curious and decides to ask.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Katniss lifts her head to shake it no, not facing him. He stands there, unsure if he should approach. The scene would be a challenge to draw, so many shadows, her outline barely distinguishable, if only for the lights outside and the little help the moonlight gives. His eyes are annoyingly glued to her legs, a beautiful girl, living under his roof. So that's it, that's what's been going on with his wandering eyes.

"Did you just take a bath?"

She sees him now; with a questioning look "No. Why do you ask?" her voice hoarse for the lack of use. And fuck, what's going on with him thinking that's sexy?

"Your hair," he explains, pointing to her head. She runs a hand to her head and then she realizes what he was talking about "Oh no, I went for a walk."

His eyes pop open "At this hour? In the rain?"

Katniss nods.

"By yourself?" Peeta inquires. An amused expression crosses her face while she appears to be thinking how to answer until her voice comes out calmly, the smirk still adorning her mouth.

"Peeta, I was living on the streets two weeks ago, at every hour, and alone."

She is right of course, but he's still taken aback by her answer, even more for the smile on her face and the mocking way she says those things. "Yeah, but you can't do that now, how am I supposed to sleep peacefully if I know you could disappear overnight to do something risky and foolish like this."

She looks like she is trying not to laugh, but he doesn't find it funny at all, placing one hands on his hip as he tries to admonish her.

"Yeah, I've seen that. Quiet as a freaking ninja."

Anything can happen to a girl that looks like her out there.

Katniss smirks, and that's definitely not common and shit she looks good like that, his blue squinted eyes begin to wrinkle at the sight, until a snort comes from the back of his throat and he finds he is laughing too.

"I'm serious," he claims in mirth. "I don't know why I'm laughing but I'm serious Katniss! I'm worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause you more trouble. Just needed to think and I couldn't breathe in here. I had to go out." She says, deep in thought, back to serious, normal Katniss again.

He nods and finally dares to sit next to her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"There's not much to say, just, Jo brought back many memories, memories that I'm not sure I'm ready to handle yet."

"I wish I could do something to help," he said sincerely.

"Nobody can help me Peeta; I'm way too broken for that, but thanks anyway." Her voice sounds hopeless and sad, and she turns to face the window again.

Peeta's heart aches.

"I wish I could just forget about everything," she says in a whisper. Oddly, he can understand, although he has probably never been through something like that, he sort of gets what she must be feeling. After all if he could do something to forget about his mother constant disqualifications, he will do it in a heart bit.

"So, Jo huh? I've been trying to figure how the two of you could become friends." He feels triumphant when she accepts the switch on the subject with a soft smile.

"Oh, she wasn't always like she is now, you know? As hard as you find to believe what I'm going to say, she was a sweet and shy little girl."

"Yeah right!" Peeta exclaims with a huge, unconvinced smile across the face. Katniss must be making fun of him. Again.

"Really! Kids used to bully her. We became friends because Gale Hawthorne pulled at her braid and he was a giant. My father and his father were best friends, I wasn't afraid of him because we grew up together and his dad would have killed him if he dared to hit me once. So, I shoved him and told him to stop bullying Jo, he laughed at me so I got really mad and punch him in his belly, just like papa taught me. He couldn't breathe. Johanna began to follow me around since that day. She obviously has changed a lot but we've been friends ever since."

Peeta stares at her wide eyed. "Oh my god, if what you're saying is true; you are giving me the invaluable gift of payback. I finally have a weapon against her. That woman is responsible for some of the most embarrassing events of my life," Peeta exclaims cheerfully.

"Yeah mine too, Jo doesn't seem to have a filter."

"Or sense of personal space," he adds.

"Or what is considered sexual appropriateness,"

"Completely inappropriate and even illegal," both laugh knowingly.

"Anyway, I don't recommend you say anything, or it will be at your own risk. She is not that little girl anymore, and you'll probably be the one who ends up crying." Katniss affirms, although she is amused with the hypothetical situation. Peeta laughs too.

After that they sit there, staring at the window, in a comfortable silence until the rain stops. The sky begins to brighten and the day needs to start.

Peeta says goodbye eventually, needing to leave so he can open the bakery. Katniss stops him taking his wrist, looking straight into his ocean blue eyes "Thank you Peeta."

"Any time," he answers breathlessly.

It's not that they're friends now, or even that they talk more frequently but something changed that night between them.

Because of their schedules they barely see each other during the day. But the next night Peeta wonders if she will show up again. And the next one after that. Which she does every night.

Two weeks pass that way and Peeta knows by now that she can't find peace in her sleep either, he has heard her nightmares and the constant noise of the sheets when she turns over and over in bed, he usually leaves his bedroom then, anxiously waiting to find her in the living room again.

She doesn't ask for permission to grab food anymore and that makes Peeta happy. That has to mean that she feels more at home. She even argues with him about the channels he picks on the rare occasion they turn the television on.

She fascinates him for, and he keeps making mental notes of every tiny habit or detail he discovers about her, like the way she takes her tea because she prefers tea over coffee, or how she frowns, chewing at her bottom lip when she feels uncomfortable. Why the hell is he so fixated on everything this girl does?

Johanna calls every day. From his room he can hear them argue sometimes, not that he's trying to eavesdrop. Sometimes Katniss laughs and he just melts at the beautiful sound through the thin wall.

Peeta isn't expecting the drop he feels in his stomach when, over breakfast a couple of weeks later, she thanks him and Madge for everything they have done for her and informs them that she has saved enough money to move out and start over.

Madge leans back on the kitchen table, crossing her arms over her body with a displeased look on her face. "Where exactly are you going to live?"

"Do you remember Darius?" Madge nods. "His roommate just moved out and he is looking for a new one. We get along pretty well and I can afford the rent." She seems to be avoiding eye contact with Peeta at all cost.

Why? Why does she want to leave now that he finally has something to look forward to when he comes home? And wait a second, "Isn't Darius the red head bartender?" And he stops himself before he completes the sentence, calling Darius a flirt.

Katniss mumbles her answer. "Yes, that's him,"

Peeta clenches his jaw.

"You don't need to leave," the intensity with which the words left his mouth scares him. It seems that's was exactly what Madge was waiting for him to say because she exhales heavily.

"Yeah Kat, I like you living here. Stay with us," Madge supports his brother, a sweet smile across her face.

"Oh no, you guys have done enough and I am thankful but this was the deal from the beginning. I would move in two weeks tops."

"I need some air," Peeta says as he stands up noisily, Madge beams annoyingly so he closes the door to his room. Hard.

He doesn't know what hit him, he just needs to breathe and get out.

Peeta doesn't understand the void in his chest or why his sudden wish to cut Darius' fucking tongue out of his mouth. His mind travels to a morning when it's the flirty bartender instead of him who creepily watches Katniss in those pink pajama shorts grabbing a glass of milk from the fridge in the middle of the night. The sensation is so powerful that his stomach physically hurts and he is willing to do anything to make this feeling stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap: Glimmer will be back, dun-dun-dun.
> 
> Peetabreadgirl and Ct522 for making this story readable, for giving me feedback and correct my numerous mistakes. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much, both of you.
> 
> And also thank you for reading, for leaving kudos and reviews (please don't stop with that, I love to read from you ;)).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for leaving kudos and for your kind comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
> I also want to thank peetabreadgirl and titania522 for their help with this chapter, both are awesome human beings and terrific betas.

Madge comes after him annoyingly claiming "So you do like her."

Peeta crosses his arms "Why everybody does insists on saying that?"

"Uh, maybe because is true?"

"Ung, you sound like Finn and I already told him it isn't, she is hot, but that's it…I have a girlfriend remember?"

"The bitch? No, you don't anymore, she broke up with you. but I guess you're getting used to her doing that every week. And here I was, thinking you had forgotten about her existence."

Realizations hits him hard, Madge is right, he hasn't thought about Glimmer at all, he dismissed her text messages without thinking further about them… He didn't think it was a real this time because Glimmer is used to breaking up with him every time he tells her no to something and as soon as he buys her something or takes her to a fancy place she forgives him. And shit, now that he thinks about it, sounds pathetic of him.

Although that doesn't explain this nervousness he feels around Katniss or why he can't stop thinking about her but he is completely sure that never, not once, did he feel like that with Glimmer. He is enjoying Katniss' company too freaking much, he can't take her face out of his mind or her body out of his paintings so he will have to face it, he is attracted to Katniss not only in the way that every guy is attracted to a gorgeous woman. He is drawn to her; intrigued by her, he worries about her … he is in deep shit.

And not quite ready to address it. Nor eager to tell Madge she is right "You're nuts, in fact, I'm going to call Glimmer right now." Yes, that will help him with the revolted feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"Suit yourself." Madge answers, rolling her eyes.

"Hi baby, you've missed me? You've been so bad, I haven't heard from you." She says caressing his arm with one perfectly manicured finger.

"You asked me not to call you," Peeta reminded her.

"Oh honey, I was just mad," she purrs, closing the space between them. "And you were being unreasonable."

Peeta takes Glimmer to dinner at her favorite restaurant and he tries, he really tries, to pay attention to the dress she bought, and the last baby shower she went to, and the horrible boyfriend he was for not even calling her. He tries to argue, but she starts whining so he keeps his mouth shut.

He pays the dinner bill and leads her to his car. Glimmer leans in to kiss him as soon as he climbs into the car. Pulling his face to hers, using her tongue to claim Peeta's mouth. Her hands wanders from his chest down to his happy trail, she bites his neck until she finally gropes him over his pants in a heated make out session that doesn't feel so heated for him. At least, not until he pictures another pair of lips moving in perfect tandem with his.

In panic, Peeta suddenly brakes the embrace, avoiding opening his eyes to find blue pools instead of charcoal ones. But he eventually does it, and he understands then. And he is scared to death.

"Let's go to your place," she says and he freezes.

Peeta knows this will trigger a problem so he flinches just before he answers. "We won't be alone in my place."

"Why not? Didn't your maniac sister leave for school? It's Sunday."

"Don't call her that, and yes, she must have left by now."

"So? I don't understand," Glimmer whines.

"Well, do you remember Katniss?" He knows this isn't going to end well, but he also finds that he is looking forward to whatever he is imagining will happen.

"No, I don't think I know any Katniss. What kind of name is that by the way?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "The homeless girl?" He asks sheepishly, feeling horrible referring to her that way. . She is so much more than that for him now. Glimmer looks at him warily, her veins popping on the sides of her forehead.

"She is still at your place?" she asks very slowly with an overly calm tone of voice and a raised eyebrow.

"She is living there now, she found a job and…" she stops him mid sentence, gesturing with her manicured fingers for him to stop talking while she begins to ask so many questions at once, without waiting to hear the answers.

"Living with you? Is this some kind of joke? What do you mean by living? Is Madge's craziness contagious? I assume it is because there is no other way you'd agree to do such a thing." She continues with what seems like a thousand questions more, until she finally has to stop for air.

She shakes her head and yells how inadmissible she thinks this is, gross. All of a sudden, he gets to a point in which he realizes he doesn't want to be with someone who reminds him an angry chipmunk. Peeta's mind travels involuntarily to the shy, kind girl who is obviously broken and only God knows what happened to her and how strong she is for wanting her life back on track.

Peeta decides he is not getting out of the car to go after his girlfriend this time, and he is not going to call her anymore. He, instead, sits on the street and thinks about what this choice really means.

So, that night Katniss finds Peeta in their place on the couch when she is back from work.

"Hi," she says shyly, standing away from him. "You didn't came to the bar today," she speaks softly, in a barely audible voice.

He had begun to go get her after her shift every night to walk her home, worried that she had to come back alone, late at night. She complained over and over. "I lived on the streets Peeta! That means I spend whole nights out, by myself. I can take care of myself."

She walked fast ahead from him, crossing her arms over her waist. It took a couple of days but she finally walked side by side with him. Yes, her arms were still hugging her body tight and her scowl was furious but Peeta feels his inside warm today, knowing she noticed his absence and that she doesn't hate him showing up anymore.

"I'm sorry, time went without me noticing."

"Is everything okay?" she sits next to him.

"Now it is," Peeta says looking into her eyes.

She blushes, but doesn't look away.

Peeta takes a deep breath "I've been thinking Katniss and I don't want you to go. I really don't. You can help pay the rent if that makes you feel better, although is not necessary, just please stay." He notices he blurted without thinking just what his heart desperately wants.

She appears to be looking for something in his eyes and her piercing gaze makes his heart beat faster "Are you sure you want me to stay? I hate being in debt and I know I'm intruding in your life, and it's really not fair for you..."

He cuts in "Yes, please." Then he thinks he doesn't want her feeling pressured "Do you want to stay?"

She nods, answering in a small voice "I've been thinking about it too and…well, yes."

He feels so relieved that in a bold move he takes her hand, he feels the impending need to touch her right now, and the flutter in his belly increases when she doesn't take it away.

so after a few days he dares to carry her to her bed, she groggily hugs him asking him to stay with her, he, his heart pounding fast when Katniss turn over and practically falls asleep, half of her body on top on his, her hands in a tight hold around his waist.,

They stay like that until Katniss starts to doze off over his shoulder He doesn't want to move when he listens to her calmer breathing and soft snores, not daring to make a sound, nothing that could wake her now that she looks so peaceful, now that he has her this close. His muscles ache, of course, for the awkwardness of the position and his neck start to hurt, he carries her to bed and when he tries to leave she turns sleepily over him, her hands now a tight hold around his waist, part of her body on top of his. The smell of her hair driving him insane.

Sleep takes hours to come.

From that night on Peeta holds Katniss hand while they watch the lights of the city or some show at the television, and then they still feeling bold for daring. After, they go to bed, huddled until they fall asleep. Peeta wonders if someone can become an addict to this closeness that grows between them now, a type of intimacy he has never experienced before.

And just like that, nights have become the best part of his days.

He looks forward to the comfortable silence, the warm hand in his own and the nightmare-free, new founded sleep. But every good thing has its perks and each night it becomes harder for him to handle her closeness. Everything in him reacts to her, his heart pounded wildly and his breath became short while other parts of his body grow. The things she awakens in him are not as new as the feelings linked to them.

Peeta is so afraid to scare her, Katniss still seems fragile to him some days. He has heard some discussions on the phone with Johanna (on Katniss side) and when they hang up, she locks herself in her room only to come back out with red, swollen eyes, still shaking.

They have started to talk a little more, he asks about her days or her work while she asks him what he baked that day.

Katniss is always interested in food. That works great for Peeta, he always has something to talk about and if he doesn't he tries for new recipes at the bakery. Some nights a touchy subject approaches, mostly because he dies to know more about her but Katniss immediately clamps up and leaves, those are the nightmare filled nights they spend apart.

Peeta is usually in charge of opening the bakery. It's still dark; he disentangles himself from her with difficulty, trying not to wake her. He loves how she mumbles and hugs the pillow where his head was, making a sleepily point that she is not entirely happy with the change in the situation, only to bury her nose deep in the pillow. In a bold move kisses Katniss hair and rises to take a bath. A cold one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and if you feel like it, come follow me on tumblr. I'm also inmyfavor there, although my name is Anna ;) and I'd love to talk to you there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my amazing betas Peetabreadgirl and titania522 for having plastic surgery done to my writing. I know I always say the same but you truly are awesome, kind and really talented writers.
> 
> I'm sorry is taking so long for me to update, first I said that this would have three or four chapters and I was updating almost every week but I just couldn't do it. I have next chapter written but needs to have plastic surgery too. After that one, I'm stuck. I know what I want to happen but I can't put it in so many words yet.

Peeta is in the middle of dinner when he receives a call. A gruff voice greets him.

"Hey boy, is sweetheart around?"

"Mr. Abernathy? Isn't it time for her to be there?"

"Mr. Abernathy was my father. You can call me Haymitch boy, and that's exactly what I was thinking, but for some reason I don't give a damn about, she isn't," he answers in his usual bored, slurred tone.

"That's strange," Peeta responds, more to himself, concern rising in his chest.

"Well, boy, I'm going to leave a message for that firecracker. If you happen to see her, tell her that this is a job, not a place to go when you have nothing better to do, and that I said I like punctual. I'm not going to fire her this time, but this is my one and only warning. This happens again, she's gone."

The line goes dead, and Peeta's appetite follows. He has the sick feeling that something is going on, because it's not like Katniss to act this way. He walks around the house, trying to find an answer, absently looking for her, although he knows he is not going to find her.

He has been here for two hours now. The house seemed empty when he arrived, but he walk to the bedroom she sleeps in, as if he were on autopilot, just to check before he leaves to look for her on the streets. A heavy feeling of anxiety sits like a rock in the pit of his stomach. He's worried that she decided to flee again. he's done it once already. That's how she ended up here in Peetas home, turning his life upside down in the first place.

The same feeling of dread he has when he wakes up from one of his nightmares is invading his being, the vague idea that she may have left and returned to the streets makes him shudder.

Peeta knocks at the door, just in case she's in there, and when he hears no response he enters Madge's room. When he is about to leave the room hears a sniffle and opens the closet door, peaking in it and spots a pair of bare feet under Madge's clothes. "Kat? What are you doing here?" His heart drops to the floor.

He slides the clothes to uncover her scowling face; she is rocking on the floor, her elbows on each side of her knees and her hands over her ears. This looks bad. What is going on?

"Katniss! What happened?" She still doesn't respond. "What's going on? Honey let's get you out of there."

She shakes her head slowly.

"Why not? You're scaring me Katniss." He extends his hand for her to take it so he can pull her out of there but she turns her back to him. What should he do? Should he call Madge, or maybe Johanna? Should he carry her, forcing her out? What he finally decides to do is stay there and watch the uncovered parts of her intently, waiting for divine inspiration.

Impulsively, he steps into the closet and sits next to Katniss. He yelps when his ass lands over one of Madge's heals, a red, angrily sharpened garment of Satan. Katniss' mouth twitches almost imperceptibly. But not to him. Nothing Katniss does goes unnoticed by Peeta.

"Please Katniss talk to me, what happened?" he pleads.

She inhales a deep breath and closes her eyes tightly, tears running down her cheeks. "Okay. Well, you know Johanna can be a real pain in the ass." She explains in affirmation, and the angry way she says it makes him chuckle softly.

"Yes I can testify she is," He replies, smiling softly. "What did she do this time?"

"I've been asking her over and over again to be discreet and not tell a soul that she found me but she never listens to anyone. She is just so fucking... ungh! So, of course she didn't respect my decision, she had to do what she wanted to and tell someone. I should have known better, she has never been able to keep her mouth shut."

She sniffs. "Anyways…" she says, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand, "at least she told Annie, not him, or my mother. god! I'd have to flee again if so…because you know, I'm just not ready yet and I've told her over and ov…"

He places his hand lightly over her shoulder, interrupting her rambling. "Kat."

"What?" she asks, surprised by his touch.

"You're rambling," he tries to calm her. "I'm not used to you rambling. I'm freaking out."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just tell me already. What the hell is going on?"

Katniss takes another calming breath. "Johanna's told her roommate, Annie, who is also my cousin, about me. She and I used to be close too. She demanded to see me, threatening Jo to follow her everywhere 24/7 if she didn't comply. She is really a calm, sweet girl but when she gets mad, she can be pretty scary so, Johanna isbringing her by today and I'm also threatened that if I don't open the door for them they'll camp outside or try to find me at my job. I don't think Haymitch will appreciate another scene at his bar. I'm just not ready Peeta, I'm so scared, the only thing I could think about the whole day is how scared I am."

"What are you running from?" There, he she doesn't want to answer, instead tightly locking her secrets away from him forever, then so be it.

It takes what seems like eons for her to respond.

"I don't think I'm ready yet to talk about my past Peeta." He nods, trying to hide his disappointment.

"I just want to help in any way you let me," he feels her fingers removing a lock of hair over his eyes, looking at him with sympathy.

"How could you possibly help me Peeta?"

For starters I will have a real talk with Johanna, since you don't want to talk to me. He needs to do something for her. Seeing Katniss like this breaks his heart and he knows now that if he really cares for this girl he will have to give her all the help he possibly can.

"Maybe I could be there, with you, when you see her?"

She stares intently at him, and Peeta can tell she is trying to decide if he is trustworthy. "Let me think about it." At least she didn't reject the idea immediately, and when she finally nods a huge smile crosses his face.

"Can we leave the closet now? My ass is killing me." She laughs softly and concedes.

Katniss stretches her back once out of the closet, her hands over her head, arching her back, driving him crazy in those damn shorts manufactured by the devil himself. He tries to focus, he really tries but when she turns roughly, her braid slapping her back, he notices she isn't wearing a bra and his mind draws a blank.

"Peeta?" he has the feeling that this isn't the first time she calls his name.

"Yes?" He has the decency to blush, stop looking, pay attention. You're twenty three, not fifteen anymore, and she is obviously pretty disturbed about whatever is going on.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek sweetly, and he can't decide if his wobbly knees are due her soft lips on his skin or because of having spent so much time sitting on shoes on a closet.

Next morning he is in his room, looking blankly at his closet, trying to pick a shirt for the day when she startles him.

"Peeta?"

"Shit!" he jumps. "Gosh, you're silent. You scared me," he says, breathing fast and placing his hand over his heart.

Standing there, next to him, so close that he is truly amazed he didn't notice her before, Katniss is in a visible futile attempt to say something, looking everywhere but him, blushing awkwardly. He notices then his lack of clothing, looking down to his own bare chest "Oh, sorry let me put something on," amazed at how pure she can seem.

He turns and picks the first shirt he sees, and faces Katniss while he buttons the garment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she looks down.

"Don't worry about that, I should be used to how quiet you are, silent as a freaking ninja. Is everything alright?" He walks closer to her, tilting his face to look at her hidden eyes. She fumbles with her fingers, Peeta nods, encouraging her to talk.

"You don't have to say yes," she starts. "I don't want you to feel pressured to agree, but since you offered, it's just that I'll feel better if you…" she trails off, now fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

Peeta gives her that teasing smirk he uses so much when Madge is around just to piss her off, and lifts her chin with one of his fingers, urging her to make eye contact.

"Katniss, I'm starting to realize I could ever say no to you so, you don't need to be so nervous. Besides, you're right, I offered myself."

Katniss lowers her gaze and mumbles, "I don't want to be alone when Annie comes."

"I know honey. I'll be there, just tell me when." He wonders if she could get any beautiful than when she is flustered.

"What do you need from me exactly?"

"Just you, with me," she admits. He wonders why is she blushing and why it feels like she said it in a different context than what they were talking about.

"I'll be there, and whatever you need from me, all you have to do is ask."

"You're a good friend Peeta. Thank you ."

He felt a stab in the heart when the word 'friend' left Katniss mouth "Of course." But he refrains himself to add, not for long, hopefully.

She nods; seemingly satisfied with the agreement, and turns to leave. Peeta without thinking further, places his hand softly to Katniss waist, impeding her from leave the room.

"What is it?" she asks, looking at his hand still hovering above the swell of her hip.

"You said we were friends," he answers, still unhappy with the term.

"I know."

"Friends trust each other. Please talk to me, tell me your story."

"There's no one I trust more lately, but I can't just now."

He is looking at her mouth, her lower lip clamped between her teeth.

Suddenly there's no air in the room. Peeta feels his body leaning closer to hers, amazed that she hasn't run, his hand fell just a bit, now over her hip, burning him.

There is a voice in the back of his mind. He hears it, but what he really wants to do is ignore it's pleas. Don't Peeta, back off You're going to screw things up.

Unable to stop himself from getting closer, completely hypnotized by those lips, and, god, those smoldering eyes. He feels her finger tracing a spot on his neck, leaving a fire path on his skin. He can't help but exhale, hell he has been holding his breath for so long. Katniss gets closer, if that's even a possibility and Peeta closes his eyes then, thinking this is finally going to happen, aching for her contact…

"You had a hickey the other day."

Her eyes and voice are hard, with some unnamed emotion that he can't place because he is still trying to say to his own body that nothing is going to happen and what the hell is she talking about? What hickey?

Peeta's eyes open slowly "Wha..?" he asks breathlessly.

She turns and walks out of his room.

Peeta shakes his head trying to reason what just happened, what she just said, and why the fuck they don't kissed. He remembers then, when he went out with Glimmer, she must have bitten his neck. The day they broke up. Damn her!

He calls after a very angry Katniss, complete with a deep scowl he hasn't seen in so long, especially not directed at him.

"You were going to kiss me," she accuses. "You just said we're friends, and then you were going to kiss me and you have a girlfriend. What kind of friend does that?"

Peeta stammers. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let things to go that far. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Although I'm not complaining in any way, I think things were the other way around. You were going to kiss me."

He shudders when dark squinted eyes narrow even more at him, her silence scares him, and he does what he used to do whenever he was in trouble with his mother, starts rambling.

"Well it's true, you were leaning into me…it's not that I didn't want to, because I do, I want it. To kiss you, I mean. I'm sorry but I do. But it really doesn't have to happen, whatever it was that was about to happen, it won't again if you don't want it to."

"You have a girlfriend," Katniss accuses.

Could it be that this is what this is about ? "No, I don't Katniss."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you. We broke up, I swear."

"Okay, so if your girlfriend didn't give you that hickey you sported a week ago, who did?"

Fuck, this is not going to sound good. "Well, she did but…"

Katniss looks away from him, clearly not believing a word he says and probably thinking that he is also an asshole, which he is, but not for the reasons she is thinking.

"No, Katniss she isn't my girlfriend anymore. I saw her the day you told Madge and me that you were moving out, and we ended things between us that day. We kissed but... Oh god! This sounds so bad," he growls, rubbing his face, because he just sounds like a jerk. "I don't know how to explain this without sounding like an ass. I don't have a girlfriend anymore, honest," Peeta intends to reason with her, but he can't come up with anything. Every phrase that crosses his mind would make the situation worse, so he risks receiving a black eye, cupping Katniss' face between his hands, forcing their eyes to meet. "Please believe me."

Peeta tries to gauge her body language, the way she is looking at him intently, conveying so many things in those moon like eyes. He can see her doubts there, but when she sheepishly nods, he realizes it's the second time today that they find themselves in this same situation, leaning closer, the air abandoning the room, eyes glued to each other, his heart in a frantic pounding. But things aren't going to end the same way this time. He is not about to lose this chance again, so he closes the distance this time, feeling the heat on her mouth, the softness, the way in which the world around disappears. She doesn't respond though, and he starts to feel panic, breaking the kiss, fearing what he will find on her eyes now. But her eyes are closed, her mouth still parted and she is breathing softly.

She opens her silver pools slowly and then she gives him a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet, with just the right touch of shyness, that unexpected warmth rushes through him.

"As I was saying, some friends we are." She says and stands on tiptoes to give him a quick peck to his cheek. "Now hurry up, you're going to be late for work," and leaves him there with the goofiest smile on his face, watching her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm inmyfavor on tumblr and I'd love to hear from you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to titania and peetabreadgirl for their work in this chapter, also thanks to my newfounded treasure otrascosasseries.

Peeta has spent the last hour considering all the benefits of closing the bakery early today. It's Katniss' day off, so maybe if he does close early he would get to spend some time with her before Jo and Annie's arrival, maybe she lets him kiss her again. He is pretty sure his employees won't complain about leaving early. But it's Murphy's law, and he can't believe the busy day he is having. How many damn kids can have the same birthday? Not to mention the extra cookies he has to decorate for Ms. Lewis' poker game.

The weather has been cooling down lately, and clients coming in for hot chocolate and donuts have been on the rise, but today was just crazy, so when Peeta hears the bell at the entrance again, he really wants to groan loudly. Rue, who is in charge of the cash register today, watches him wide-eyed as he stalks toward the front of the store stomping his feet childishly. He stops when he reaches the door, hands on his waist ready to snap. Now what?

Peeta is standing, hands still at his waist but his expression is completely different now from when he came from the back room. (According to what Rue would mockingly say to him a few days later, he apparently shown an expression of utter stupidity and wonder.)

"Katniss," he greets but he is short of breath and sounds more like he split her name Kat-nisss. "What are you doing here, is everything allright?"

"I went for a walk, and somehow I ended up across the street and decided to come and say hi…so hi." She waves awkwardly. "I hope that's okay." She says looking down.

"It's more than okay, come in," Peeta smiles wide, and motions for her to follow him to the back. She mumbles a shy hello to Rue on her way to the back store.

He gives her a quick tour and then gestures for her to sit down and leaves for a moment to return with a steaming cup of chocolate and a pair of cheese buns. She said they were her favorites, right?

"Oh thank you! My mouth was watering since I step in, everything looks and smells amazing, Peeta," her dreamy-like voice makes him chuckle.

He can tell for the short time around her that if there is a way in the world to make Katniss smile, it's to place food in front of her, she has such a sweet tooth. Peeta finds her staring at the rack of glazed donuts, her face is priceless, but when she catches sight of a full tray of frosted chocolate cupcakes, he thinks she is about to faint.

Watching Katniss Everdeen enjoy pastries is a sight to behold. Her normal quiet demeanor turns into an expressive one, she sighs and moans and let her eyes roll backwards. If it weren't for the amused expression of his employees watching him with cocky grins he'd given himself full permission to appreciate the view.

"If I work here, there wouldn't be clothes in the world that fit me. I don't know how you can look the way you do."

"And how is that I look like exactly?" he says with a teasing grin that makes her blush. And scowl.

"You know…um…fit." She stammers. He thanks her for the compliment. They chat for a while, Peeta is static for having her here, but is almost time for them to leave if they want to be on time to welcome Katniss visitors so, he announces the staff he is going home.

They arrive to the apartment barely on time, because as soon as they got in, someone knocks on the door.

"They're here," Katniss whimpers. Her terrified look makes him walk to her and without thinking further hug her, in a reassuring gesture. To his surprise, her arms encircle his waist as she rests her head on his chest. Katniss then takes a deep, calming breath and opens the door.

A girl jumps to Katniss arms, almost throwing her backwards, undoubtedly they would have fallen backwards if he wasn't there to support Katniss' back, "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you."

She looks similar to Katniss. Both of them have long black hair and a slender figure, what distinguish them the most is the eyes; Annie's are as green as the sea while Katniss's are two pools of silver water running down her face.

Johanna enters and closes the door behind her, greeting Peeta with a nod of her head.

The girls hug each other and sit on the couch, Katniss pulls at Peeta's hand, not letting him go, so he sits next to her, Johanna's eyebrows shoot up when she notices the gesture.

Annie is quiet too and pretty shy. She doesn't pry or makes Katniss uncomfortable. She only asks a couple of questions, Where were you? Are you okay now? and they stay there holding hands for a while. No doubt they're related, watching the two quiet girls with their calm demeanor enjoying the feel of being reunited again, no need for words, at least until Annie leans but pulling her face over Katniss lap and starts silently crying.

"I was so worried about you, I'm so glad you're fine Kat,"

Peeta watches how Katniss caresses her hair lovingly, whispering, there's not much Peeta can understand but he gets to hear a bit.

"I'm sorry Annie, I've never meant to put you through this honey, you have had enough already. Please forgive me," and then she starts to hum "Remember this song? You and Prim were always pestering me to sing it for you when you were sad," Katniss starts to hum a song, is about a meadow and she has a sad, far away expression on her face that makes Peeta's breath stop , and right there, with the magic sound of her voice Peeta gets the realization that he is deeper than he thought. There will be no turning back with this girl, the shaking in his body just confirms it.

At the sound of Katniss voice Annie expression change, she looked to be trapped somewhere in her mind. Not even Johanna dears to disrupt the scene; but a loud knock at the door does it, breaks the new founded peace in the apartment, Peeta opens the door to find a very mad Finnick Odair.

"What the fuck Peet? Okay I shouldn't have said what I said the other night at the bar but I didn't think it was such a big deal, you've been ignoring my calls and texts, jeez, I only said that you were into this girl not.."

"Finn, shut up. I'm sorry, I promise I will call you this time but you need to go now, we're in the middle of something here…"

"No, nonono, no way Mellark. I'm not leaving," he pushes past Peeta and enters the room. On one side is a very annoyed Johanna and next to her is Katniss with a wide eyed Annie still over her lap, tears in her eyes.

"What's going on here?" Finnick asks, seeing the small crowd gathered on Peeta's living room.

"A private moment, you moron, what are you doing here?" Jo answers.

"Well, he is the one to blame, he didn't answered my calls or texts, and I don't like to be ignored, so I decided to show up," Finnick points at Peeta in a childish way.

Is not that he's ignoring him but Peeta just doesn't feel like explaining to anybody that as soon as he is out of the bakery, his mind is full of Katniss, there's no room for anything else.

"So, what's going on Peet? Who is this people? I have so many questions…"

Peeta leades Finnick to the kitchen so he stops interrupting Katniss's momentum with his questions, "isn't she the girl at the bar?"

"Yes she is, would you shut up and let me explain?"

"Fine," Finn answers, crossing his arms, "I'm waiting."

Peeta sighs, "she is living here, you already know Johanna, and the other girl is Katniss cousin, they haven't seen each other for a long time and…"

"She is living with you?How did that happen?"

"She is not living with me, the way you're implying, Madge brought her home, and she is staying with us."

"I don't see Madge, for me she is living with you, you dog," Finn attempts to high five Peeta but he only receives a punch on his shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"Shut up! I'm telling you is not like that," and he refrains himself to add a hopeful yet to his sentence.

Peeta tries to divert Finnick attention, asking him to take the tray with the baked goods to the living room. It works for now, but Peeta knows the interrogation isn't over.

After all, Finnick unannounced visit turned out to be a blessing, his constant jokes and his alliance with Johanna to make fun of Peeta have the girls in a fit of laughter. Peeta couldn't care less, provided that smile continue in Katniss face.

After an emotional, nice afternoon and promises to keep in touch, the girls finally say goodbye. Finnick insists way too much to take Annie and Johanna home.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" Peeta asks after everyone left, and they feel the peace of finally being alone.

"No, you were right, it wasn't," Katniss answers while they walk to his bedroom to prepare for bed.

She removes her sweater, "here, grab this," Peeta says, handing her a pair of his shorts, sensing she won't separate from him this night, not even to get her pajamas from the other room. Maybe he should vacate a drawer so she can keep her stuff there. But it wouldn't be weird living in in the same house?

He lays in bed facing the opposite side, looking away to give her some privacy while she changes clothes. He opens his eyes when he feels her lying on bed. He makes room for her and she places her head in her usual spot, over his heart.

"What happened to Annie?" he asks, after a while absentmindedly tracing circles on her back.

She turns to face him.

"You don't have to tell me if you do…"

"I do want to, I trust you. She has been through so much that her mind sometimes can't cope. His dad died when she was a kid, just like mine, but her mother reacted quite different than mom did. She started fooling around and neglecting Annie. One of her mother's boyfriends found Annie quite entertaining, if you know what I mean. I guess she learned to train her mind to flee when it is too much for her to handle, so she goes to that special place every time she needs to."

"Katniss, that's horrible."

"It is. As soon as Jo found out she took Annie to her home, they've been roommates ever since."

"But she is your cousin, why doesn't she want to live with you?"

"My mother wasn't good enough to take care of us. Especially me, I look exactly like my father, I reminded her of him too much."

"Annie looks a lot like you." He responds, knowing that is the cause, it will be too much for Katniss mother, two girls with the looks of her dead husband. Katniss nods as if she had the ability to hear his thoughts.

A few minutes pass, enjoying the weight of her head over his chest,

Peeta's eyelids start to close, "Peeta?"

"Yes?" he answers softly.

"What was Finnick talking about?" Peeta tenses and of course Katniss can feel it, being so close to him, so she raises her head to look into his eyes.

There, this is the moment when everything can be thrown over. He isn't going lie because she just said she trust him, so he convinces himself that he needs to be honest.

"Peeta?"

"He was talking about a girl and you said you didn't have a girlfriend anymore so I was just curious."

He takes one much needed, deep, calming breath and sighs loudly, "He was talking about you."

She doesn't respond and her silence is killing him.

She is not blinking, Peeta fears he just screw this royally until she asks, "me?" She swallows loudly, "You like me?"

He takes a deep, calming breath and confesses, "Yes. So, so much."

"Why?" she asks dismayed as very idea was beyond her comprehension..

"Really Katniss? Setting aside the fact that you're beautiful?"

"You think I'm beautiful?" she inquires and her look says that she doesn't believe it.

"I think you're stunning," he raises his head from the bed until both heads are at the same level and their noses are almost touching, "more like gorgeous," he whispers, leaning closer to her so he is almost over her lips, "as a matter of fact, you take my breath away everytime I see you, and the fact that you have no idea...god," she closes her eyes, and tilts her head, Peeta needs no further invitation to press his lips to her.

Firmly, sensing the warmth of her mouth, Peeta cups her neck, caressing it with his palms, securing her to him. Their mouths opens on their own accord to deepen the kiss, this time her hands grip his strong shoulders, he nips her lower lip between his, and then they switch, getting familiar with each other mouths, until they're panting for air.

As soon as they break the kiss they start another, tongues get involved this time, their hands roam through backs and arms, and moans escape each other mouths. Takes a lot of willpower to calm for them but he know she isn't ready for that, although she doesn't say so.

Next morning Peeta realizes that, at some point, after thinking he was going to stay awake the whole night trying to get his body under control, he must have fallen asleep wrapped around her. His dreams filled with vanilla scent instead of nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the kudos and reviews. I hope you find this chapter worthy of leaving a review for me. They mean a lot.
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr, I still can't figure the damn thing but I'd love to chat with you.


End file.
